Una estupidez
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: ¡Brujería! Eso mismo era, aquella morena le había hecho un muñeco vudú Y LA HABÍA EMBRUJADO. Jori plz :v


**No sé, lean... es mi primer K para los que no sabían, wiiiii*corre en circulos***

**Recuerden esto como la primera Y ÚLTIMA vez que su honorable Haku Dleifder de Hyrule escribe algo así romantico gaysho, porque en serio es la última, no sé de donde salió… bueno sí pero no entiendo porqué salió tan repentinamente… Whatever**

**Disclaimer: Visctorious no me pertenece**

* * *

**Una estupidez**

_¿Qué es el amor?_

No importa cuántas veces leyera lo que Sikowitz escribía en la pizarra ella simplemente no parecía tener respuesta a esa pregunta, no escuchaba lo que el maestro decía simplemente leía lo que había escrito, lo leía varias veces intentando sacar la respuesta de la misma pizarra sin embargo seguía sin hallarle una respuesta a la pregunta porque ¿Cómo podría contestar eso si nunca había estado enamorada? Quizás pensó amar a Beck pero no era así, únicamente estaba acostumbrada a su trato, a besarlo en las mañanas y coger el café que le traía, a besarlo durante las clases y sentir como acariciaba su mano, a hablarle en el almuerzo, a besarlo antes de irse a su casa…

El amor no podía ser acostumbrarse a estar con una persona, ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir con su madrastra y podía jurar que no la amaba… la despreciaba totalmente

No, el amor debía ser algo más profundo, algo como cuando eres niño y tus padres te dicen que tienen un regalo y te entregan un cachorro, una pequeña bola de pelo blanco como la nieve, de ojos marrones y movimientos algo torpes… y en ese momento en el que tus ojos y los de él se cruzan estás cien por ciento seguro de que vas a cuidar y proteger a ese cachorro toda tu vida, que si alguien intenta dañarlo tu destruirás su autoestima porque es tuyo y nadie puede dañarlo…

¿Entonces el amor era proteger a alguien sin importar dañar a otras? Podía ser, su madre siempre le había dicho "Jadelyn, no importa lo que suceda siempre que algo te suceda yo estaré contigo, lo prometo"

La pelinegra negó varias veces con la cabeza, eso era una total MENTIRA. Su madre no estuvo siempre con ella, su madre había muerto, no podía protegerla de la desgracia que es su madrastra y la molestia de su padre, aún le dolía su muerte sin embargo eso no aliviaba su rencor… Quizás el amor sólo eran mentiras, es decir ¿Por qué alguien que te ama no cumpliría sus promesas? ¿Por qué alguien que te ama te haría daño? Ciertamente ha escuchado que si el amor no te duele no es amor de verdad

Entonces el amor debía ser algo Masoquista, es decir ¿Cómo puedes soportar que te hagan daño y seguir con esa persona?

Pero… si el amor era proteger y cuidar, y también mentir y dañar… eso era estúpido, si cuidas no puedes dañar, si mientes no puedes proteger… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA EL AMOR?

Por algún motivo algo la hizo volver a la tierra… parecía ser que sus compañeros estaban respondiendo la pregunta

_-Sentir mariposas en el estómago- _No existen las mariposas que vivan en estómagos

_-Hacer todo por una persona- _¿Y si le pedían asesinar al presidente? NO

_-Algo loco- _¿Quién demonios había dicho eso?

_-No tiene explicación- _Esa voz… buscó con la mirada a quien estaba hablando y se encontró con Tori Vega, la idiota enamoradiza, ¿Qué demonios iba a saber ella del amor?… ella se enamoraba cada tres días _–Si estás realmente enamorado no lo entiendes del todo. Pienso que estar enamorado es una sensación única e indescriptible, no sabes cuándo ni cómo o con quién, simplemente sucede._

Eso era estúpido… era algo muy estúpido. Era estúpido que ella estuviera sintiéndose algo nerviosa por el hecho de que Tori Vega la había mirado y le había sonreído luego de decir aquellas estúpidas palabras

Era estúpido que su corazón de repente comenzara a acelerarse

ERA ESTÚPIDO QUE NO ENTENDIERA PORQUE ESTABA DEVOLVIÉNDOLE LA SONRISA A LA MORENA

Y aún más estúpido era que notara una chispa de dolor en la mirada de la chica morena y no se sintiera viva y feliz sino triste

¿QUÉ LE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?

¡Brujería! Eso mismo era, aquella morena le había hecho un muñeco vudú Y LA HABÍA EMBRUJADO. Debía dejar de pensar en cosas estúpidas de una buena vez... sino todo el mundo notaría lo rara que estaba. Miró nuevamente la pizarra

_¿Qué es el amor?_

No importa cuántas veces lo leyera por primera vez no tenía respuesta alguna a la pregunta de Sikowitz, bueno algo estaba en su mente, tenía nombre y apellido y era Victoria Vega

¿Por qué pensaba en ella al leer la pregunta? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Debía recapacitar, eso… debía calmarse, debía dejar de voltear a ver a la morena… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, ¿Por qué le sonreía?

¿Por qué se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía aún más al ver a Tori sonrojada?

¿Por qué el timbre había sonado y ella no se movía de su lugar?

¿Por qué luego de levantarse se acercaba a Vega?

¿Por qué su vista se fijaba nuevamente en la pizarra?

¿Por qué sostenía la muñeca de Vega y no la dejaba ir?

Pero ante todo… ¿POR QUÉ SENTÍA GANAS DE BESAR A TORI VEGA?

ESO ERA UNA TOTAL ESTUPIDEZ

Miró nuevamente la pizarra

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_-Una estupidez- _susurró sin dejar de mirar a la morena

_-¿D-Disculpa Jade?-_ Tori se notaba algo nerviosa y eso sólo hizo que la chica de piel pálida sonriera aún más

_-El amor es una estupidez Vega…-_ la morena iba a protestar sin embargo Jade la interrumpió _–Justo como lo que voy a hacer ahora._

* * *

**Actualizaré mi perfil de FF y pondré "la que siempre los deja cortos y deseosos a todos" (si mujeres y hombres SIEMPRE los dejaré así)**

**Como sea aquí esta esto, pueden darle el final que quieran, un duro contra el muro, contra lo que se pueda, un besito lésbico tierno, un besito lésbico salvaje… no sé, lo que les plazca… yo me iré. Nos leemos bellas damas y honorables caballeros :v**

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
